On & On
by BelovedOne
Summary: The life of a Texas Ranger and his family...


ON & ON 

****

****

**_Chapter 1_**

Cordell Walker's head appeared in Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cahill-Walker's office doorway. Seeing that she was working with her back to the door, the Ranger crept inside. Silently, he moved up behind her, raising his arms towards her unsuspecting form.

"Don't even think about it, Cordell Walker," Alex said without raising her eyes from her paperwork. He jumped back guiltily, his arms dropping to his sides.

"How'd you know it was me?" She smiled to herself, but didn't answer. "How"—he grabbed her around her middle, lifting her from her chair, and he shrieked—"did you know it was me?"

"Walker!!" She cried as he spun her around to face him. "Walker, I ought to—" She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She immediately lost all notion of struggling as she eagerly returned the favor. He broke the kiss, set her back down in her chair, and disappeared out the door.

"I'll see you when you get home tonight," he called back to her, smirking at the shocked look on her face.

Alex sat there for a long moment, regaining her reeling senses. When coherent thought finally returned, only one thing came to mind. _Damn you, Walker_.

********

Alex strode down the long hallway and entered the courtroom. She had been working on this case for weeks now, trying to put away a man who'd brutally murdered three young women. The jury had gone in for deliberation two hours ago, and they'd just come back. She glanced back and saw Walker sitting in the last bench, watching her intently. She turned back to the front of the room, The jury filed in silently, and Alex held her breath as the judge glanced at the verdict, nodded, and handed it back to the bailiff, who returned it to the jury's foreperson.

"Members of the jury, have you come to a verdict?"

"We have, your honor."  
"What say you?"

On the three counts of first degree murder, we find to defendant, Jonathan Edwards, guilty." Alex let out her breath slowly, relieved. She felt like breaking into song—she'd done it! Now, he'd be put away where he couldn't hurt anyone else ever again. She didn't see that the man to her left was seething, his face growing redder and redder with each passing second. Suddenly, he leapt at her, knocking her to the ground. His hands grabbed her neck, squeezing tightly. She choked, pulling at his hands. All of a sudden, he was yanked away from her. Her rescuer threw him to the ground, where he was swarmed by armed officers, then turned to face her.

_"WALKER!!!!!"_ she cried. He pulled her up, embracing her tightly. She clutched at him, burying her face in his neck.

"Are you OK?" he asked, worried. His fingers traced the bruises that were forming on her throat.

Even as she trembled violently, she said, "I'm fine. Thank you, Walker." The sound of the judge's gavel brought her back to reality, and she reluctantly pulled away from her husband.

"Counselor, are you alright?" he asked, frowning.

She nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Since the defendant cannot seem to control himself, sentencing will be delayed until further notice." Alex gathered her papers and put them in her briefcase. Walker stood next to her, his penetrating gaze focused on her, and her alone. She turned to leave, and he out his arm around her shoulders, guiding her from the room. He brought her to the ranger office, where he snatched his coat and hat from the rack. Trivette looked up from his paperwork.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"Home," Walker answered shortly. Both Alex and Trivette raised an eyebrow.

"Cordell Walker, you haven't left work early for as long as I've known you." Alex started.

Alex, I'm taking you home," he interrupted, taking her by the arm and guiding her toward the door. She glanced back at his partner, still sitting at his desk with his mouth hanging open. Just as the door closed behind her, she heard him mutter to himself in amazement.

"I don't believe it. I _don't_ believe it."

********

Walker took her home, fussing over her like a mother hen over her chicks. He made her dinner, then had he change into her nightgown and tucked her into bed. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, hon." Alex sighed. "'Night, Cowboy." For a little while, she could hear him tinkering around the house and feeding the horses. She could hear Angel, Cookie, Amigo, Trigger, Ranger, and Little Ranger Whinnying in the barn. A half hour later, he crawled into bed beside her. She turned over to face him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, Cowboy," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"I love you, too, Alex."

********


End file.
